


Red and Black Darkness and Blood

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Series: Red and Black [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Dark, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hallucinations, Hero Wade, Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Insanity, Killing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Merc Peter Parker, Multi, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Romance, Sexual Tension, Torture, Trust Issues, Venom & Carnage are merged with Peter Parker, Violence, Weapon X Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Wade is a hero and meets a strange boy he has no idea what he's got into.Can he save him from himself ? And what feelings does he develop for this boy?





	Red and Black Darkness and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Spideypool fic and I have no idea if it's good but I love Spideypool ;)  
> I have written this like 8 months ago and I have actually no idea why I've never posted it. So when I found it I thought why not upload it and here we are.  
> It's not beta read so please forgive me my mistakes  
> Anyway I hope you like and enjoy it ;)

_ **Chapter 1 Along came a Spider** _

 

Faster...Faster, he ran after his target.

A smirk gracing his lips, he had no chance to escape.

In a dark alleyway he had him cornered Taskmaster and a few of his minions.

Taskmaster breathlessly turned to him, he knew he had no change, no hope in copying him but still he tried taking him on..laughable.

From the left, the right, from above and underneath they attacked him but he was stronger...faster.

But they were not stupid, landing here and there a few good hits but they were nothing, healed as soon as inflicted.

This would be long over if he could slash or shoot them, so easy to kill them, so easy to end this but he couldn't he wasn't like this..not anymore.

He swore it to himself, even though it was hard sometimes, like now.

But he would win anyway just with more effort, pride, no guilt...feeling good not like trash.

He had knocked out several of those fuckers but then a shiver was send down his spine, like he was watched..no he imagined it and kept going, he reminded himself.

The feeling became stronger and threw him off his track.

He needed to focus but it seemed impossible getting away from this heaviness that laid upon him, seemly dragging him down.

In the shadows, luring intense eyes focused on him with a predator smirk, licking it's lips with hunger.

Finally when he heard a cruel chuckle he got to sidetracked one of his enemies taking advantaged of it from above with a sword attempting to slash him, he closed his eyes..well he was fucked.

He would die, not for long but enough for them to escape, hopefully the rest of the team would handle them.

Bracing himself for a slash that never came, as he only heard a dull shriek and a red-black shadow rushing over.

Confused he blinked several times, not sure if it was good or bad for him.

When the next one was hanged upside down with something like a web he decided to go with it for the moment.

Back in the fight with Taskmaster attempting to escape, he gritted his teeth when he was held back but he didn't came far when his ally..or whatever stepped out of the shadow.

A red and black monster-like figure with sharp teeth and long tongue

“ Where you'd think you going “ it hissed and Tasky froze on spot trembling in fear, yet his attempt in fighting it was a greater mistake than he thought being easily thrown a few meters against a hard brick wall (ouch). The creature jumped with a flip revealing a somewhat very hot ass and kicked a few of the others, he shook his head taking care of the rest till they all were knocked out in one way or another.

Ignoring for a second his creature friend, when the latter turned around and he braced himself for a fight.

There was click of a tongue and the flesh of it seemed to move like snakes around him, going tighter, revealing a shorter, leaner but still muscelt and more guy in a tight sexy spandex like person.

“ Holy Shit “ was all he could gasp out.

The person in front of him smirking and stretching all together.

“ This was fun, huh ? “ a sweet voice asking, not sure if he was being the one addressed or someone else. After a soft laugh from the one before him, without a word spoken he still was not sure.

He relaxed since it seemed like he wouldn't be attacked and rubbed the back of his neck.

“ Well..thank you “ he said softly and something like big eyes snapped back at him.

“ Sorry, I tend to get a little distracted “ the other said, extending his hand.

He looked back the hand extended to him and the shit eating grin when he thought screw it and shook it since even if it would be ripped off he would grow a new one.

The grip was quite strong.

Another chuckle and now he was sure he was communicating with someone else.

“ Well...like I said thank you um...” he began.

The other frowned “ Oh, did I forgot to introduce myself ? “ he asked rhetorical “ Call me the Spider “ he told him licking his lips 

He smiled “ Call me Deadpool “

The Spider beamed at him “ I know big fan “ he breathed more than anything else.

He had to huff a laugh at the ridiculously of the situation.

Then he realized he was still holding hands with Spidey here and the fact that his suit was ripped at some places and his mask was somehow missing.

Spidey seemed to see the hurt in his eyes and notice the panic rising when on his face the 'mask' shifted revealing a mob of chocolate brown hair and the brightest amber eyes he ever saw, a cute but young face and peach like pink lips were something like fangs pocked out and he was stunned.

Awestruck for the moment, his mouth agape and probably a boner forming.

“ You don't look like a Spider, Baby boy “ he mumbled.

And he giggled, god it was heavenly but all the more did felt like a kick in the balls when he felt all the more ashamed for his appearance in the last years he left, well a lot behind but this was something he would never get over since it was always staring back at him..forever and that wouldn't change no matter what he did.

Spidey leaned closer “ How do I look then ? “ he more whispered.

The question surprised him “ I..don't know..like a fuckable sexy teen, well except for the suit which gives more of the impression of a stripper or s&m dominatrix “ he cursed himself as soon as those words left him, for the first time he hated his mouth.

“ How did you know about this ? “ the cutie replied, getting even closer.

“ What ? “ he only got out.

“ My kinks “ the younger simply stated “ I could show them all to you “ he whispered.

Those words getting right into his dick. The boy had seen his face but didn't flinched, now he was flirting..well the boy was obvious crazy..but wasn't he the same?

“ Why ?“ he still asked.

The boy cocked his head to the side, considering “ Hmm...like I said I'm a big fan therefore you have a nice ass and the kind of muscels that make me weak. “

God that could all be a mistake.

“ Says the one with the most perfect ass I've ever saw “ he remarked

Lust filled the boys eyes “ If you like him, he is all yours “ he purred.

And they got closer, it was wrong terrible wrong but he couldn't find himself to resist.

When his transmitter ticked off and Tony Fucking Stark was speaking.

“ Wade, do you need help or should we collect them ? “ he asked and god, he face palmed himself he had completely forgot about those idiots laying around them knocked out, also did he notice he was still holding Spidey's hand, somehow.

“ You..you can collect them “ he replied, a little regretting.

“ Good, come back to the Tower. Shield will collect them later. “ he ordered and hung up.

He sighed then noticed the boy still being there and released his hand, missing the warmth.

“ Well...” he began

“ Gotta go “ the boy finished for him.

“ Yes “ he only nodded

The boy looked a little upset “ What a shame. Then we have to continue this next time “ he pointed out.

“ Next time ? “ he asked wary, doubting it.

“ Yes “ Spidey flashed him a smile “ See you “  
And again he was speechless when he reminded himself of having to go back.

“ Yeah see you around “ he waved a goodbye before running off to the tower glancing one last time back at a waving Spidey, not able to hide the goofy smile when he thought about the weird boy,

 

Peter let his hand fall when he was convinced Wade was around the corner, turning to the black alleyway, merging with the shadows.

The air filled with fear and this all too sweet smell of blood which intoxicated him, the alleyway along the brick stones and ground painted in crimson red.

“ Beautiful isn't it he ? “ he pointed out.

“ Yess and it gets even more when we finish here “ Carnage stated from his shoulder, a cruel grin grazing both their faces, as they looked at a whimpering guy webbed and gagged tears streaming down his face.

Peter licked his lips “ I get hungry ~ “ he stated playfully.

“ Let'ss get our fill “ Venom replied from his hand.

“ Yeah “ his fangs extending he walked over to the pathetic excuses of a human being who still begged and tried to struggle free. There was a time he had hated himself for this maybe he still did but this was not important for he was the predator and this was his prey and his heart was dead.

He gave him a hard kick in his cock, probably completely crushing it when this pain filled face, bloodstain forming in his pants and nearly chocking on his tongue was any suggestion.

Extending his fangs and bending over to his shoulder he stated “ You had it coming, you shitty rapist “ before sinking his sharp fangs into his flesh and everything became silence....

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> Since it's an old work I'm not sure if I should leave the first chapter like this or change it, I like the ending though.  
> But I think it should be a lot more darker but I decide this after I finish the second chapter.  
> Please comment ;)  
> Thank you so much ;)  
> See you in the next chapter ;)


End file.
